


The Vermilion Border

by type_40_consulting_detective



Series: My Short Works [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anatomy, Brainy is the new sexy, Intellectual Kink, M/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/pseuds/type_40_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sometimes has to get very creative to entertain his bored Detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vermilion Border

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Story A Day May prompt. Use the words vermilion and musky in your next 250 words you write. 
> 
> I used 284, but who's counting?
> 
> The vermilion border is the normally sharp demarcation between the lip (red colored) and the adjacent normal skin.

Sherlock stretched his back, and questioned lazily. “C2?”

“Easy,” John answered, fingers darting under curls to probe the crest of vertebrae, massaging both sides with firm pressure.

“If you’re so smart then, it’s your turn.” Sherlock replied. John’s newest boredom buster part genius, part naughty, and always excellent at capturing Sherlock’s attention.

“Latissimus Dorsi.” John chuckled, waiting for Sherlock’s response. The detective blinked, then lunged for the muscles below John’s shoulder blade, licking and nipping at the bare skin. “Ok, enough, that tickles. Your turn.”

Sherlock pondered a moment. “Vermilion border.” Sherlock quirked his head at John’s confusion, and briefly puckered his lips. The clue was enough, and John bit down hard on Sherlock full bottom lip, right on the border of pink lip and pale chin. Sherlock moaned and  was kissed deeply for a moment, desire burning in his stomach, before John pulled away.

“Tensor fasciae latae?” John challenged, and Sherlock stroked a hand up his outer thigh, following with eager tongue and teeth.

“Sartorius?”

Sherlock’s eyes were dark, deep silver rings around blown pupils and he was panting. John knew he was about to win, and went in for the kill. He licked the full length of the long muscle, starting at inner thigh near the knee and crossing to the top of his leg where it met Sherlock’s hip.

Sherlock bucked beneath him, angling his body so John lips were no longer on thigh, but silken boxers over obvious arousal. The musky scent of his lover and the whimpering need he was displaying sent John into a frenzy, stripping him quickly and swallowing him down.

No one ever _really_ won the great strip anatomy quiz, but neither of them were complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [TheMadKatter13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13) for the quick read through.


End file.
